


I Got a Little Distracted....

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Ardyn makes a brilliant decision, Baby Prompto Argentum, Concern, Cor makes reckless decisions, Idiots in Love, Lack of Sleep, Multi, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Scary Cor Leonis, Xenophobia, ardyn lucis caelum - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Cor was known for making reckless and stupid decisions.And now he was standing in front of the King, the Shield, his husband and his brother-in-law, with a stolen Niff child, huddled in his arms. He realised that this had got to be the most reckless thing he had ever done in his entire life.But did he regret stealing the kid? Not at all.





	1. He's only a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto is such a cutie. Just had to say that before we start. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

“I got a little distracted….”

The three Royals and the Shield just stared at the little baby who currently had his head buried into Cor’s chest. Trying his hardest to hide from their stares. The baby clung onto Cor’s shirt with all his might, whilst the Marshal rubbed his back to try and relax him. The little boy had been on edge since they had arrived in Insomnia and Cor could not pry the child away from him.

Cor wasn’t surprised, the blonde-haired boy had been in his charge for a few weeks now, and he had acted like this the entire way back to Insomnia. Cor was just glad that he wasn’t crying like he was when they were crossing the Niff boarder to get into Tenebrae. They nearly got captured because of it. However, Cor did not blame the child. He had no idea what he had experienced in his short life. All Cor knew was when he saw the blonde baby wrapped in wires and placed inside a glass container like a wild animal, he had to get him out of that awful place. He didn’t care that it was theft if he had left him behind Cor would have never forgiven himself. Cor even abandoned the mission to ensure the child’s safety and came back with nothing but a frightened little boy who wouldn’t stop hugging him. 

That wasn’t the funniest part of his exhausting trip.

No, that had to be walking into the Citadel and having everyone stare at him like he was carrying a daemon. No one had a chance to stare at the sight for long, as Cor was escorted to the throne room to report his findings to Regis and Clarus. However, he did not expect to find his husband and his brother-in-law to be there waiting for him as well.

Cor had a lot of explaining to do…

For a few minutes, no one said anything. All of them, including Ardyn, were shocked to see Cor holding a baby wearing a bright yellow Chocobo onesie. Cor had made many stupid and reckless decisions over the years but never in their wildest dreams did they think they would be witnessing this. So many questions were swimming in their brains but nothing was being said.

The on-going silence was not helping the little one who was safely in the arms of the Marshal. He nuzzled his head further into Cor’s chest and tried his hardest not to cry. He was completely terrified of what was going on around him and he just wanted Cor to make everything better. Cor was trying. But rubbing the Kids back and holding him a little tighter was doing nothing to soothe him. 

The room remained silent until Somnus spoke in utter disbelief:

“A baby?!”

“Why do you have a baby?” Clarus added, saying exactly what everyone else was thinking.

“That’s a long story...” Cor responded shifting the child in a more comfortable position in his arms. “…I stole him.”

He probably should have said ‘rescued’ but it didn’t matter. No matter what he said, it didn’t change the fact he was standing in front of the King, the Shield, the Founder King and the Accursed with a baby clinging to his chest.

Again, there was silence.

Regis held the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh of… he didn’t even know what. The King had his immortal ancestor’s advising him, and because of that he thought he was prepared for anything. He was not prepared for this. “Oh Cor… why?”

“I found him in a Niff base. He was left alone, in a glass container, so I took him. I wasn’t going to leave him there.” 

No one argued with that.

Regis nodded. “Right. I am just shocked.”

“He’s only a baby Reggie. He’s not going to bite you.” Ardyn teased trying to make the atmosphere a little more bearable. He was just as shocked as everyone else. He loved the fact Cor was reckless and he would surprise him often will all the stupid crazy shit he did. But like Regis, he never expected this to be one of them.

“Shut up Ardyn.” Somnus huffed, trying to think of what to do next.

“Oh, you’re still here? I thought it was your nap time.”

“Grow up.”

“You grow up.”

“Both of you shut up!” Regis said silencing the pair before they started to argue again. They didn’t have time for it. The thing they had to focus on was the little boy curled up in Cor’s arms, trying his hardest to hide from the world.

Clarus was on the same page as Regis. “Cor, I’ve got to ask, are you insane? You did the right thing, but you stole from the Niffs. Surely, they are going to know he is missing.”

“They do. I had to kill a few of them to get us out.”

“You did that in front of him?”

“What was I meant to do? Ask them nicely if I could leave with a baby, that I found in their base, huddled in my arms?” Cor said, accidentally snapping at Clarus. He was completely shattered, and he could tell the child was too. He just wanted to sit down.

Because he had raised his voice, the child started to whimper. Cor immediately held on to him tighter and started to bounce him in his arms and slightly swayed his body back and forth. He could feel the boy’s tears begin to seep through his shirt. This was not good. The Kid had a pair of lungs on him and he could really do without a bunch of guards forcing they’re way into the throne room just to check if the King was safe.

When the rocking and bouncing didn’t work, Cor resulted to use his voice to sooth the child: “Shh, shh, shh, it’s okay Prompto. Everything’s okay.” 

“Prompto?” Regis raised an eyebrow at the name.

“Couldn’t keep calling him ‘Kid’ could I?”

“Darling, why Prompto? It’s a lovely name, just why did you choose that?” Ardyn question smiling at his husband.

Cor nearly gulped at that question. “In order to get into Lucis I had to think of a name… prompto…”

It wasn’t the best name in the world but unfortunately, it was the first thing that popped into the Marshal’s exhausted head and it just stuck. He was amazed that he was even allowed to bring Prompto into Lucis without any form of identification. It wouldn’t have fazed Cor anyway. He had broken into Niflheim territory hundreds of times. If getting into Niflheim was easy, Lucis would be exactly the same. But Cor just wanted to get back as quick as he could and have Prompto checked over. He had no idea what they were doing to him and Cor was starting to get a little protective over the Niff child. And because of that, he didn’t want to see him cry.

Upon hearing Cor’s voice directed at him, Prompto looked up teary-eyed at his protector and said his name. “Cor…”

“It’s okay. I promise. Everything’s okay.”

Prompto nodded and finally relaxed into Cor’s arms. He stopped whimpering giving Cor permission to stop rocking him. This time he moved his head to look at the other four people in the room with them. He wasn’t sure on them. Prompto wasn’t sure on anyone unless they were Cor.

Ardyn decided it was time to properly greet his husband. He had tried to do that when he first walked into the throne room but was stopped by the noise of a baby, now known as Prompto. He walked straight up to Cor and noticed that the child had his eyes locked onto him. The child’s eyes were incredibly blue and a little watery. And because of the waterworks, Ardyn tried his hardest not to scare him.  He took his time to approach the pair, which gave Cor time to tell the child that he wasn’t a threat.

Ardyn stood right next to Cor and Prompto still had his eyes locked on to him. He gave him a few moments to adjust to his presence and when the boy looked comfortable enough Ardyn decided to address him directly, smiling brightly at him.

“Hello, there little one.”   

“Cor.” Prompto whimpered pushing his little body back into his chest.

“It’s alright Prompto. This is Ardyn. We like Ardyn.” Cor reassured him.

Prompto continued to stare at Ardyn. He could hear Cor’s heartbeat and it seemed to relax him as he could sense Cor was relaxed. The boy inched a little closer to the man and attempted to say his name.  

“Dyn.”

“Close enough.” Ardyn laughed.

Prompto decided he liked the man and reached his arms out for him to take him. Ardyn gave Cor a surprised glance and Cor gave him an equally surprised stare. Prompto was not like this with anyone. He was so hesitant to even allow Cor to hold him at the beginning and now he was begging to be picked up by the Accused. Prompto was about to jump out of his arms to get to Ardyn, so Cor just handed him over.

Ardyn smiled at the child when he was placed into his arms. “Okay. Hello.”

“Dyn.” Prompto repeated this time sounding more cheerful.

“Yes, Ardyn. And you are Prompto.” Ardyn replied smiling at the child, who for some reason, had taken a shine to him. The boy suddenly went for his nose and held on to it. Ardyn let out a laugh and in retaliation tickled Prompto’s tummy. “Aren’t you just a little sunbeam? And that is my nose.”

“Hehehe.” 

“You are so adorable. Yes, you are. You, little ray of sunshine.”

Ardyn continued to smile until he felt something under his skin begin to crawl. His face dropped, and he sniffed into the air. He knew that smell better than anyone else. His eyes went wide, and he stared at Prompto who was still laughing and trying to grab his face.

Somnus immediately notice that something wasn’t right and spoke very carefully at his brother. “Ardyn? What’s wrong?”

Cor, Regis and Clarus suddenly felt very anxious. It was a big deal when Somnus showed concern, especially when it was directed at his older brother. Cor felt himself getting protective over Prompto again and inched towards Ardyn so he could have the blonde child safely back in his arms. 

“Here you go, Cor.” Upon seeing Cor’s reaction, Ardyn gently placed the boy back into his arms and he couldn’t prevent himself from backing away from the child.

“What’s wrong?” Cor asked that time, showing even more concern then Somnus just had.

Ardyn cleared his throat and positioned himself so everyone could see his face. This was not good. Not good at all. He didn’t sense it when Prompto was nuzzled into his husband’s chest, but upon holding the child he could sense it. He felt slightly offended, but that wasn’t him. The creatures inside of him began to panic and they wanted Ardyn to do something about the child. They didn’t care what it was they just pleaded with their host until he spoke to his family.

“I don’t want to alarm anyone but…. he may be part daemon. Don’t panic I could be completely wrong. He just smells a little bit like a daemon. But only a little bit.”

Horror soon found its way into everyone’s mind. But the person who was most mortified by the revelation was Cor.

“He’s just a kid!”

Cor nearly shouted, completely allowing himself to show how much he cared for the child that was in his arms. He looked down at him and that’s all he could see. A little boy who was placed behind a glass container and was so frightened of everything accept for him and Ardyn. But that explained why Prompto was so willing to allow Ardyn to hold him. Cor felt himself get angry, just when he thought Niflheim couldn’t get any more fucked up they had resulted to experimenting on children. Cor had to shake his head in an attempt to get rid of his anger and he held the child closer to his chest.

“What the hell did they do to him?!”

* * *

 

Regis didn’t have much choice but to inform the council of Cor’s trip to Niflheim and that he had returned with Prompto. But they weren’t going to deal with the daemon issue today. Instead, the King was more concerned with both Cor and Prompto getting plenty of rest before they had to deal with those vultures. And because Prompto refused to let go of Cor, the Marshal took him home. In a way it was the most sensible idea, because if the little blonde hair child was a daemon, at least Ardyn would be present if anything happened. Which he highly doubted anything would. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut.

As soon as they got home Cor made sure that Prompto was fed and cleaned before the kid passed out due to exhaustion. He pushed his and Ardyn’s bed up against the wall and place Prompto at the centre of the bed. He made a fort of pillows on the other side and nodded when he was satisfied that Prompto would not be able to roll off the bed.

Cor was also extremely tired, but he didn’t want to go to sleep. After learning what Niflheim had done to a baby… he couldn’t let the boy out of his sight. When they first met, Prompto was scared of everything. He didn’t like being held, he didn’t like being spoken to and he didn’t even like being fed. It all made sense now. He was frightened because those sick bastards had made him that way! They did something to him and now people were going to see a child, a 1-year-old, as a threat! Cor felt another wave of protectiveness come over him, so he decided to sit by the bed and just watch the boy sleep.

Cor didn’t divert his eyes from Prompto when he heard Ardyn walk into the darkened room. He didn’t allow himself to relax when Ardyn ran his fingers through his hair. He just continued to look at Prom and listened when Ardyn spoke to him.  

“My love, he’s alright. You don’t have to watch him sleep. In fact, I think you should get some rest.”

Cor ignored him. Ardyn was right, he was beyond exhausted and if he laid down he would be out like a light. But besides the Niffs and all the vile and twisted things that they could have done to Prompto, the Marshal couldn’t get another thought out of his head.

“The council aren’t going to let him stay in Insomnia.”  

“Don’t worry about that now.” Ardyn said lightly kissing him on the top of his head before standing beside Cor.

Cor finally diverted his gaze away from Prompto and looked at his husband. “The moment they hear: ‘Niflheim’ and ‘daemons’ in the same sentence they are going to freak out. They will do whatever they can to get rid of him. They’re going to think he is some sort of weapon, he’s not.”  

“I don’t know what the Niffs have done to him… but unfortunately, my Marshal, that is probably what they were trying to do. But he’s not there anymore, he’s safe because of you.”

“I just…” Cor broke eye contact with Ardyn and went back to look at Prom. He had been his sole protector for a few weeks and now… he wanted to gut everyone that had ever hurt Prompto. “Who could do something like that? He’s only a year old.”

Sensing that Cor was getting emotional, Ardyn wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer towards him. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks. Instead of it being a moment full with joy it was plastered with dread and uncertainty. Ardyn wished he could make all of Cor’s worries go away, but in light of who Prompto was, he wasn’t going to be able to achieve that tonight.

“It’s alright. We will sort this out.” Ardyn said softly.

“It’s not right Ardyn. This isn’t right. Anyway, how are you feeling? They’ve been using daemons that’s probably screwing with your head.”

“Until today I didn’t know that was happening.” Ardyn pointed to his head as he continued to speak quietly so he didn’t wake the child up. “They don’t like it. But right now, the important thing is that you get some sleep. You’ve already pushed the bed up against the wall, and if you get rid of that pillow fort, you can lay down beside Prom so he doesn’t fall out.”

“You need to sleep too.” Cor fought the urge to yawn.

Ardyn let out a small laugh, before gently holding on to Cor’s face. He pulled Cor closer towards him and gave him a light kiss before resting their head together. “My darling, my own state of rest is not my concern at the moment. However, your's is. And I think you will sleep better if you know someone is watching over the little sunbeam. Lay down and go to sleep. We can deal with all this crap tomorrow.”

Cor nodded rising from the chair and did exactly what he was told. Like all the nights that Cor and Prompto traveled together, Cor placed an arm around the boy, like he was protecting him, and instantly fell asleep.

Ardyn sat down in the chair that Cor had just been occupying and kept his promise. He watched over the pair until the sun rose.  


	2. Not a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam in less than 9 hours. I should really be revising but I got way too stressed so I decided to finish this instead. All I can say, I am now relaxed and this exam can take its crap somewhere else. I hate exam season so much.
> 
> But let's not dawdle, I hope you enjoy reading this.

Regis had decided that Prompto would remain in Cor’s and Ardyn’s care, for a couple more days, just until they had organised a meeting with the council. This way, Prompto could be monitored and hopefully, they could build a case in the boy’s favour.

Nothing weird or unexplainable had happened. Prompto just seemed to act like a normal 1-year-old toddler. Okay… not entirely normal. He was a little nocturnal, however, Cor and Ardyn agreed that could be because of the lack of routine. No issue there. Another thing that could be considered a little strange was that his constant body temperature was a few degrees colder than average. But, that didn’t need to be flagged up, as there were many cases out there of people’s natural internal temperature being slightly over or slightly under then average. Again, Cor and Ardyn decided the issue didn’t need to be addressed. The only weird factor that the pair had notice, that probably should be brought to everyone’s attention was that the kid could see in the dark…. Ardyn thought he could anyway. The only reason why he thought this was because when it got dark, and all the lights were turned off Prompto managed to avoid every possible obstacle that came his way. Whereas Cor, who had lived in that house for 3 years now, always seemed to bash into the same chest of draws in the dark. However, they both decided it was a minor issue and no one was going to find out unless either of them said something. Cor and Ardyn came to the conclusion that there was nothing to worry about.

That was until the day of the meeting.

Ardyn went into the kitchen to make himself and Cor a cup of coffee for the morning and when he had finished pouring the liquid into the mug’s he heard someone giggling. Ardyn looked around the kitchen for a moment trying to locate where the sound was coming from and when he heard it again, the laughter led him to one of the cupboards on the wall. Raising an eyebrow he opened it only to find little Prompto sitting in there with a biscuit in his mouth. Ardyn immediately reached up and grabbed the boy before he fell out. 

“Sunbeam, how did you get up there?” Ardyn said in a startled tone.

“Dyn!” Prompto squealed, spitting biscuit all over Ardyn, before wrapping his tiny arms around the man’s neck.

Ardyn gladly hugged him back. He just couldn’t believe that he had found him in the cupboard.

There was no logical reason or way that the boy would have been able to climb up there and close the cupboard door behind him. Ardyn just hoped that Prompto didn’t do this again before the day was over. This unexplainable behaviour didn’t make Prom a threat but if the council were aware of this strange ability, that the child seemed to possess, they would scream blue murder.

Maybe, if Ardyn didn’t encourage or talk about what he had just witnessed, perhaps Prom would forget how to use this power. Over the years Ardyn chose not to use certain daemonic abilities and over time he simply forgot how to use them. Hopefully, the same thing would happen with Prompto.  

Ardyn looked at the cupboard and closed it before turning his attention to Prom, who was now trying to grab his face again. “Maybe we won’t mention this to Cor. Sound good, sunbeam?”

“Dyn!”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

 

Ardyn was very grateful that he had the brains to not mention what had happened this morning. Because the majority, if not all, of the council member’s, were already very against having Prompto anywhere near Insomnia. They were very unhappy with the fact that Regis had happily allowed a Niff child to be left in the Queen’s care and was playing with the Prince of Lucis. For that reason alone, all of them had been very uncooperative for the past 2 hours, and they kept having the same conversation over and over again. 

“We can’t have a daemon running around in Insomnia!” Lord Dolor said as soon as the table fell silent. Sounds of agreements and nods followed his statement.

Ardyn narrowed his eyes at the Lord. “Excuse me? King of the Daemons over here.”

“Ardyn, that’s not going to help.” Somnus warned before Ardyn got too offended.

“He’s a baby not a weapon. Anyway, he’s not even a fully-fledged daemon. He probably, at most, has 5% of daemon DNA in him. How does that make him a threat? People who are infected with the starscourge are more of a danger then he is!”

“Your Grace, your affliction doesn’t apply here. At least with you, we know how to keep you under control.” Lord Dolor continued ignoring the last part of Ardyn’s sentence.

Again, his voice was followed by a series of noises of agreement. All of which, were coming from other council members, most of which didn’t like Ardyn. None of them could stand the idea of housing two daemonic beings in Insomnia. And even if Ardyn was right and the boy held no threat, it was still not a comfortable thought to have.

“Do you really think so?” Ardyn said challenging Dolor.  

“Everyone shut up!” Somnus shouted forcing the room into yet another void of silence. Two hours was long enough for something that could have really been cleared up in 10 minutes and the Founder King was starting to get annoyed. He exhaled and turned to Regis. “Thank you. Regis, all yours.”

Regis nodded and cleared his throat. “Thank you, Granddad. Right, I understand everyone is concerned. We are clearly divided into two camps, both of which hold very valid points. Yes, he was probably intended to be a weapon for the Niffs to use against us. But at the same time, he is a baby. He is the same age as Noctis. No matter what we do, we have to take both into account.” 

“Your Majesty, if he is a weapon, then won’t the Niffs be able to track him?” Lord Aevum said, taking Lord Dolor’s side.

“Letting him within the walls of Insomnia could be bad for us all.” Lady Vultus added.

Clarus buried his face into his hands. He was on the same page as Somnus. This entire situation should have been over and done with hours ago. Just like the Founder King had done, he snarled at the council. “Or there is no threat at all and we are simply overreacting.”

The council did not like what the Shield had just said. If they were honest, the word of the Shield didn’t mean a thing to them. The two people who’s opinion they valued was Regis’s and Somnus’s, and knowing that the Founder King always had the throne’s best interest at heart, Lord Dolor turned to him. “Your Former Majesty, what have you got to say on the subject?”

“Nothing.” 

“But your-”

Dolor was cut off by Ardyn’s cutting stare. No one liked it when Ardyn got angry and everyone could tell he was starting to lose his temper. Dolor was forced to look at his Grace and gulped when the daemon began to talk harshly towards him. “Neither Somnus or I are allowed to get involved in international affairs, we are simply here to advise the King. You are already aware of that, so stop pestering him.”

The brothers could get involved, there was nothing stopping them from doing so. But Somnus wasn’t the King anymore, and when his son took over they decided that when it came to decisions that would greatly impact the country or the entire world, Ardyn and Somnus had to take a step back and watch. This wasn’t their world any longer, it was in the hands of their successor’s. And whatever happened as a result, the King would have to deal with the consequences, not them. On the very rare occasions, like if the monarch was just outright insane, Somnus and Ardyn would have to step in and de-throne the monarch before they literally blew up the world. An example of said King, was the 100th King of Lucis. They didn’t like to talk about him.

However, when the situation was concerning an infant, they held no power and they weren’t going to get involved. Well Somnus wasn’t anyway.

After a brief pause, Lady Vultus continued to argue. “The point still stands. We can’t allow a weapon of mass destruction in here.”

Cor started to laugh. Which made the entire table look at him. He found it funny that the entire council, only three of which had the balls to speak, were terrified of a little baby.

Because of that the Marshal made fun of them, whilst putting his own opinion forward. “What do you think he is going to do? Throw up all over you until you set a lite? The only abnormal thing about Prompto is that he managed to survive the fucking freezing wastelands of Niflheim. He’s a baby not a monster.”

“Agreed. He hasn’t done anything out of the ordinary. And I highly doubt he ever will.” Ardyn said backing Cor up.

Ardyn and Cor had both lied through their teeth. However, the Marshal thought they were both lying about the same thing. The kid being able to see in the dark. Ardyn was so happy he hadn’t said anything about this morning. And he probably was never going to either. 

Ardyn noticed Somnus giving him a sideways glance, but he was saved from interrogation as Clarus’s voice filled the room.

“We clearly are out of our depth here. I suggest that we keep him in Insomnia. That way we can keep monitoring him and ensure that he is no threat. After all he isn’t in Niflheim anymore, meaning he can’t be used as a weapon.”

“I agree with you Clarus. However, I don’t think the decision lays with any of us.”

Regis’s words had thrown the entire room into silence. What did he just say? Everyone, politely, stared at him like he had grown three heads. This was the entire reason for the meeting. To discuss what to do with Prompto. No one really knew what to say.

“Sorry, Regis?” Somnus asked curiously.

Regis ignored his Grandfather and stared directly at Cor.

“Marshal. You’re the one who found him. You were the one to bring him here. Therefore, that makes Prompto your responsibility. You have been looking after him for the past couple of weeks, you should know better than any of us what should happen at this point. So, tell us. What do you think we should do?”

Lord Dolor’s face turned sour and he nearly rose from his chair as he went to question the King. “I honestly don-”

“If you keep talking out of term, you will be thrown out.” Somnus spat preventing the man from talking anymore. Because Regis didn’t tell Somnus off, Dolor was forced to back down. Somnus nodded “I agree with Regis.”

“Likewise.” Clarus said.

Regis smiled and continued to talk at the Marshal. “Cor, what is the best cause of action from here?”

“He’s not a threat. He’s a kid. We should be treating him like one. We need to find him a home.”

Cor didn’t care about what the council thought. He didn’t even care what Regis, Clarus or Somnus thought. His main concern was Prompto. All Cor wanted was for him to be happy and be able to be treated like a child. In his mind none of this was necessary and they should have started to find him a home the moment he arrived back in Insomnia. As long as Prom was happy, safe and being looked after he didn’t care. He couldn’t understand why a bunch of jumped up Lords and Ladies thought they could treat Prompto any differently to any other child. It was plain wrong.

Because Lord Dolor had been put in his place far too many times today, Lord Aevum contested the Marshal’s words. “Your Majesty, doing that is all well and good. But the hypothetical people who would be in charge of the boy, would need to be aware of his origins and keep it a secret. Above all else they will need to know that he could be a potential threat. Not many people within Insomnia would be willing to take on a child like that.”

“It would take some time, but I am sure someone could be paid enough to keep silent.” Clarus suggested. The Shield couldn’t really see another way around the issue and Cor was right. That was what they needed to do.

“Unless anyone else has any other ideas…” Regis said openly to the table. No one responded. “Well, I think we will have to do just that.”

“Regis, can I say something?” Ardyn asked before everyone took that as their cue to leave.

“Yes, Ardyn? I know you can’t get involved but if you have an idea please share it.”

“I suggest we look at the facts. One: he’s a baby. No matter what we do that is the first thing we need to think about. Two: He has got a bit of daemon DNA in him. That is only slightly concerning because I have no idea how the Niffs have found a way to do that and it is a tad unsettling. Three: from living with him, I can safely say that he poses no threat what so ever. In fact, he is probably the happiest child I have ever met, and I honestly don’t think he is capable of doing harm. But I can only see one way that we can make everyone happy. That is if Cor and I continue to look after him.”

“What?!” Somnus exclaimed choking on his word.

Ardyn didn’t look at Somnus. Instead, he continued to look at everyone else, apart from his brother and his husband. “He’s been infused with daemons and I am the starscourge. If anyone is better suited to looking after him it is I. Also, if you try to take the boy away from Marshal Leonis, I think he might murder you. This way he can be a child and he is still being closely monitored. Everybody wins.” 

“Cor. What do you say to that?” Regis asked.

* * *

 

“What the fuck!” Cor shouted at Ardyn.

As soon as the meeting was over he dragged him into his office to discuss what Ardyn had just done.

Ardyn shrugged his shoulders. “If he was shipped off to some random couple, who would only look after him because it was going to benefit them financially, you would be on edge for the rest of your life. Wondering if you could have made his life better.”

“No, you haven’t thought this through properly. We can’t look after a kid.”

“Yes, we can.”

“No, we can’t.” Cor had now resulted in using a passive-aggressive tone because he knew that Ardyn was not listening to a word he was saying. “We are both constantly working. Children need stability and routines. I leave the country at the very least 10 times a year, and your job is to advise Regis, both of which are extremely important. That is not a stable environment for him.”

“Then I will quit. Regis has advisor’s coming out of his ears. Plus, his head is screwed on tighter than the last three Kings this country has had. He doesn’t need me. Anyway, I would love to look after the little sunbeam.” Ardyn proudly stated smiling.

Cor gave him a weird look. How was Ardyn so bloody optimistic about serious things. “Parenting is hard. You know that, right?”

“Now you are just finding excuses.” Ardyn rolled his eyes.

He knew exactly what would happen if Cor gave Prompto up. He would be beyond distraught with the decision and regret it for the rest of his life. Ardyn didn’t want to see his husband like that. Not when it could be so easily avoided. Ardyn then took hold of both of Cor’s hands and continued to smile brightly at him.

“Listen to me, when you found out that he had possibly been experimented on, you looked like you would tear this world apart to ensure his safety. Yes, stability and routines are very important but so is love. I know for a fact you love and care for him. I care for him too. Can you stand there and honestly tell me you could give him up when you know we could do a bloody good job at raising the little sunbeam.”

Cor took his hands out of Ardyn’s. “You don’t know that Ardyn. We don’t have any experience with raising kids.”

“Wrong oh. Gladiolus and Noctis adore you and I have plenty of experience. I have helped to raise every single one of my nieces and nephews, believe it or not, I know what I am doing.”

“I don’t want to mess up.” Cor finally admitted, knowing that he could no longer argue with him.

Ardyn was right. Cor had grown to care and love that boy so much and he would do anything to ensure he had an amazing life. With the life both Ardyn and Cor lead, the Marshal didn’t think they could possibly provide that for him. But Ardyn sounded so certain that they could do this. Cor just had to be brave enough to take the leap.

Ardyn laughed and gave Cor a hug. Cor tended to over think things and this time Ardyn wasn’t going to let him. “We won’t. And even if we do, we will sort out the problem if it arises. Don’t worry, no one ever gets parenting right.”

Ardyn let go of Cor. When Cor finally agreed to the proposal of raising a kid, Ardyn sang with glee. “I have never been a father before. It will be a blast.” 

* * *

 

After all the necessary documents were filled out, Cor and Ardyn had now become the proud fathers of Prompto Leonis.

Cor was still worried about the entire situation. He still honestly thought, that there was someone else out there that could do a better job then him. But looking at the joy on Ardyn’s face when Regis handed him Prompto’s Lucian citizenship, his birth certificate and his adoption certificate, Cor knew this was for the best.

For Ardyn just looked so happy. Completely and totally happy. He hadn’t seen him that happy since their wedding day. Plus, Prompto absolutely adored Ardyn. The two had already become as thick as thieves and in the few days that they had known each other, they were already finding ways to playfully annoy Cor. It would be cruel if Cor had said no to the adoption and now no matter what happened, he was a dad.

Prompto was brought to them and the moment the boy saw the pair he smiled as brightly as the sun. “Cor! Dyn!”

“Hello, sunbeam.” Ardyn smiled back.

 “Hey, Prom.” Cor said taking him off one of Noctis’s nannies, who had kindly brought Prompto down to them. And the moment Prompto was placed in his arms he cuddled up against the Marshal and clung on to his shirt again.

“Home?” Prompto asked nuzzling further into Cor’s chest.

Cor’s heart melted. He already saw his and Ardyn’s house as home. In that moment Cor finally accepted that he had indeed become a dad and he would never regret stealing and adopting, in Ardyn’s words, the little sunbeam. Because Ardyn was right. Cor loved Prompto, and clearly, Prompto loved Cor. 

“Yeah Kid. We’re going home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cutest family unit was created!!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading :)


End file.
